


The Edge of the Desk

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bones has to find an escape route, Bones has two dogs, Caring Bones, Hurt Jim, Indiana Jones window escapes, Jim Has Issues, Jim has a huge crush on his Professor, Jim has to keep his attention on his work, Jim loves Bones' dogs, Jim's a maturish student, M/M, Professor McCoy, Student Jim, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and Bones is a young professor, and so do the rest of Bones' students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: “Jim, am I going to regret this?”“This?” Jim asked, all innocence. “Letting me into your life?” he added, and then the smile was raging as Bones shook his head in resignation. “I would say you’re going to regret it, yes.”Author's note: Before I overthink (*dies laughing*) too much I'm just going to post these next two chapters - enjoy! And I have notes for the next part :D





	1. Chapter 1

Bones could hear them as he rounded the corner - they were waiting outside his office, again. The same group of students, guys and girls, preening themselves before wanting to talk to him about 'homework'. Damn it, he knew their game, he'd been a student once himself, he'd had crushes - he'd never been so blatant about it though.

He couldn't deal with this today. He turned back on himself before he was seen, ducked into an empty classroom to wait out the lunch bell - hunger would surely make them leave his doorway.

He was pulling the blind over the window when there was a sound behind him. He turned around slowly and a student was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Bones looked around the otherwise empty class.

"Er, hey kid, you know you shouldn't be in here, right?"

The young guy looked at him steadily. "Yeah, should you?" he asked.

"I'm a professor, I get to be wherever I want - now you, Mr..."

"Kirk, Jim Kirk. I'm actually in your biology class-" the kid started, but Bones cut him off.

"Kirk huh? Well, you should get on out of here, it'll be lunch soon. And I need this room for a, uh-"

"Hide out?" Jim supplied.

Bones narrowed his eyes at him. "Something like that, right. The hallway was a little overcrowded, seemed safer in here for a while." Damn it, why was he explaining himself?

"It was those girls again, wasn't it?" Jim said, smiling widely. "Man they always try it on don't they? I don't think they bother anyone else, you should feel flattered, Doctor McCoy."

"Flattered? Huh, yeah, well, it's not in my remit to be _flattered_ by a bunch of teenage girls in my office."

Jim just smiled at him, clearly with no intention of leaving.

Bones went to perch on the edge of the teacher's desk. He nodded to the books open on the desk in front of Jim. "What is it you're working on there?" he asked.

Jim chuckled before closing the nearest book and holding it up so Bones could see. "Biology," he said.

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And when's that due on my desk?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that the assignment he'd set from that book was due that very afternoon.

"Today, Sir, which is why, you see, I really can't go anywhere right now."

"Hmmm, fine, well, we'll just keep out of each other's hair until the bell rings, ok?"

"Not a problem, Sir," Jim said, and he opened the book again and got back to work while Len watched him, running a finger down the margin and writing in a quick script across his paper.

Bones had seen the kid in his class, he just sometimes found it more authoritative to pretend he'd forgotten a name. Kept his students on their toes.

But he'd not forget that face. Jim was a keen worker, loved to answer questions and his essays were some of the top in his class. It made Bones wonder why he was apparently struggling with the deadline on this assignment, since he was usually so prompt.

When he realised he was still staring he looked away, stood up and paced over to the window. Sunny. He could see a few kids already outside, wandering to the lunch hall no doubt after a free period.

The scratch of Jim's pen was the only sound in the room. Bones walked across to study the book shelves behind the desk. This was Spock's room, and his love for all things physics was clear from the books and the posters covering the walls.

"If you're wondering, Professor Spock said I could be here," Jim said from behind him.

Bones turned around, Jim was still writing, head down. "That was good of him, so it was double science today? I must ask the Principal to rearrange that scheduling, no wonder you guys are always getting confused coming out of here to my class."

Jim looked up affronted. "Confused? I don't get confused," he stated.

Bones smiled. "Maybe not you, but there's usually a fair few distracted faces."

Jim was the one to smile now. "I thought we'd already discussed why that is?" he said. "They're not confused, Sir, just infatuated."

Bones huffed at him and went back to pacing by the window.

After several more moments of Jim working and Bones trying not to interrupt, he finally said, "You know, if there's anything you need to ask me, you might as well make use of our time here."

Jim looked up at him and his eyes were shining in the sun. Damn this kid was handsome.

"I'm actually nearly done here, but thank you."

"You need me to look over it for you?"

Jim chuckled. "No, no, I think I got it."

"Well, all right then, confidence is a great quality, I admire that."

Jim went back to work and Bones had to tear his eyes away from the move of his shoulders as he wrote.

He sat down in Spock's chair and picked up a novel he'd left there, flicking through as the clock ticked on.

Jim eventually began to gather his books and Bones looked up from his reading as the kid filled his backpack. Jim nodded to him from across the room. "I'll see you in class, Doctor McCoy," he said.

Bones stood up as the bell rang and brushed down his jacket as he replaced the book. "Enjoy your lunch, Mr Kirk."

Jim looked back with a slight smirk and flashed those blue eyes at him again before slipping out of the door like a pro.

***

Jim ate by himself, reading over his assignment and hoping he'd done ok. He should have taken McCoy up on the read-through offer. He'd been hard-pressed to write another word after his teacher had entered the room, nearly losing it when he realised the man would be staying. But he had needed to finish the piece to keep up his achievement record. He'd done it, and now, despite a few errors scribbled over, he was happy. Might not be up to his usual standard but he thought he'd done a pretty good job while faced with the torture of sharing a room, alone, with the man he was obsessed with.

He had relaxed enough after the walk to the lunch hall that he'd been able to grab a sandwich and coke and he felt better after the food.

He had one more class before Doctor McCoy's which was last of the day. He was almost more excited than usual, despite the earlier, near heart-stopping incident. Doctor McCoy had spoken to Jim - actually talked to him, outside of class. Sure, he didn't remember his name, but Doctor McCoy never remembered anybody's name, that didn't mean he hadn't noticed Jim before now. He hoped that he'd made some little impression at least.

Math was slow but finally he was walking through the hall on his way to his favourite class, completed assignment in hand. He pushed gently through the throngs of students outside the door, most of whom weren't even in biology, they just tried to get a glimpse of the professor whenever they could.

Jim couldn't exactly blame them. He just couldn't understand how they could be so obvious. He couldn't even bring himself to knock on the man's door, let alone try to speak to him alone. Hence today's mortification. Thankfully, that hadn't turned out too badly, or at least, he'd find out once he'd handed in the assignment.

He was alone in the classroom for a few minutes before the others finally flooded in. Jim always chose the back of the room because that way he could get the best view of the man up front, in the least obvious way. He could normally get through a class without overheating and obsessing too much about his teacher, but after that morning he was feeling a little out of sorts.

He tried hard to concentrate, to listen, he answered sensibly when he was called on. He ignored the fact that half the class were staring at their professor as if he had actual stars shining around his head. That's how Jim saw him, but he managed to rein it in in the man's presence.

He was packing up at the end of class, for once breathing a sigh of relief that it was over, when he realised everyone else had gone. He looked up and saw that he wasn't quite alone. Doctor McCoy was looking at him expectantly.

Jim took out one of his earphones.

"I said, you seemed different today Jim, as if you weren't all here."

"No, I was - I'm fine," Jim said. He wasn't really fine, he was worried. Now that he'd made contact with the man he was already acting differently around him. He didn't want to act different, he just wanted to live with his fantasies and get through the year.

"If you need to talk, you know where my office is," McCoy told him, and Jim just looked at him before they both laughed. "Ok, ok well... feel free to see me after class, that might be easier."

Jim took a breath. "Ok, thanks, Sir."

"I'm going to read through these now, I look forward to getting to yours Jim," McCoy said, and Jim grew hot again.

"I hope it lives up to expectations," he said, shoving the final book into his backpack. "See you tomorrow," he added as he went to the door.

"Think about what I said, Jim. Maybe you need a break," McCoy called after him.

Jim just nodded. Yeah, he needed a break, but it wasn't the work that was doing it, just that he was struggling with his emotions and what he really needed was someone he could talk through that with. Doctor McCoy was not that someone.

He passed through the crowded corridor outside McCoy's office and towards the nearest exit for some fresh air. He really didn't have a chance with that number of students clamouring for the man's attention. Although, he had offered to listen if Jim needed to talk... but Jim just couldn't imagine sitting there in the man's office and trying to explain that he was a little off because he had the biggest crush on the guy, and actually sometimes in his class he couldn't concentrate for more than thirty seconds without drifting into a fantasy where they were alone in the class with the door locked. Inappropriate.

He breathed deeply as he stepped out onto the grounds at the back of the school. There was a path that led around the building and another leading to the parking lot. Jim didn't drive, aside from his stepdad's car, but that wouldn't be happening for some time after- he shook his head. Not worth thinking about that again. He walked everywhere he could and he enjoyed the headspace it gave him.

The main road was at the front of the school so he chose the path around the building and was on his way when the scraping of a window made him turn towards the building.

A window on the ground floor was easing wide open, and before Jim could look away a bag came through, dropping to the ground underneath, followed by a booted foot, a denim-clad leg and finally the leather jacket that Jim knew all too well as belonging to Doctor Leonard McCoy.

Jim stopped walking and just stared while the man dropped to the ground and brushed himself down before shoving the window closed and grabbing up his backpack. Jim had nowhere to go, he was in a wide open space on the path here. McCoy took just two steps before noticing Jim standing there watching him.

"Oh, goddammit. Jim, you did not just see that, ok?" the man said on a low chuckle, as he changed course and walked over to Jim, still rooted to the spot. "Kid, what are you doing out here?"

"Walking home, what about you, Sir, was your doorway jammed?" He couldn't stop calling the man Sir, he gained some sort of pleasure from it he was certain. He wondered if his teacher enjoyed the title as much.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You should ask maintenance to look into that," Jim said, smiling widely.

"Hmm, I guess I'll do that."

Jim felt suddenly awkward standing there with the man and after looking at his toes for a moment he met McCoy's eyes and said, "I gotta get going."

The professor seemed to shake himself and nodded. "Right, yeah, of course, see you Jim."

Jim smiled and set off but as he took a step he realised McCoy was heading the same way. "Ah, er, after you, Jim, I'm heading for the library."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "You sure you'll be safe?"

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "The public library. I'm normally allowed some peace there."

Jim found that he actually felt sorry for the man, it couldn't be easy, knowing that half the class were only paying attention because they were lusting after him.

Jim had about three seconds to decide whether he should feign a forgotten book and disappear back into school to avoid this sudden potentially awkward situation, or take his chance and risk a walk through town with the man he fantasised about on a daily basis.

He took another step and looked across to the man beside him and his mind was made up. He wasn't strong enough to pass up this opportunity.

McCoy smiled at him, his changeable eyes shining a deep gold in the afternoon sunlight. Jim's heart juddered and they began to walk.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments of silence in which Jim considered whether he should put in his earphones so McCoy didn't feel he had to talk, his professor finally said, "What are your plans after graduation, Jim?"

Jim considered a moment. "I have no clue," he finally admitted.

"You need some ideas? We can get you an appointment with the careers advisor."

"I'm not sure I want a career," Jim told him.

McCoy was frowning at him. "You've got a lot of talent Jim, it'd be a real shame to waste it."

Jim shook his head, wanting to say he thought the man didn't even remember his name two hours ago, why the sudden interest? But he didn't. "You sound like my Mom," he muttered. He didn't want to be having this type of conversation with the man, it was ruining his fantasy. But he knew he had to start thinking about his future, he just didn't know where to start.

"If you like, we could sit down together, go through some ideas. You have time Jim, I just want to help." McCoy's voice was softer now, less 'professor-ish'.

Jim looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah ok, maybe. Thanks, Sir."

"So," McCoy went on after a couple of blocks, "what happened this week that meant you couldn't finish your work?"

Jim had rather hoped they wouldn't have this conversation either. He kept his eyes on the ground as he thought about it.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok," McCoy added.

"Nah, that's all right." The truth was probably the best idea. "Frank was giving me a hard time," he said quietly.

"Frank," McCoy mused, clearly not wanting to make any assumptions.

Jim side-eyed him. "Mom's boyfriend. We don't exactly get along. I had to-" he stopped. Getting too far into this wasn't a good plan. "I couldn't stay in the house, my laptop ran out of juice, it was a whole big thing. It won't happen again."

"You couldn't stay there? Where did you sleep?"

Jim looked back to his toes. Damn, this was harder than he'd ever imagined. Talking about his home life was something he just didn't do. "In the barn."

McCoy didn't even flinch, his voice stayed level as he responded: "Where's home, Jim?"

"My Da..." Jim flinched, it wasn't often he had to say it out loud. "My Dad's farm, out on Pioneer Street."

Doctor McCoy nodded. "Let's try to sort something for you kid."

Jim frowned. "What d'you mean? What can you do?" He'd never spoken about his issues and he'd never have expected this kind of reaction, but even without details Doctor McCoy was offering something.

"I could ask the student council, see if anyone has a spare room you can use, in an emergency."

"I dunno," Jim said. "Letting the other kids know I have issues, I don't need that."

"You're talking to me."

"That's different, your-"

"What?" McCoy asked raising an eyebrow. God the man was hot.

"A teacher."

McCoy nodded and seemed to be considering something as they walked. They were nearing the library and Jim didn't want him to leave.

After a while McCoy said, "I have a friend, runs the motel out by the highway, right by the general store. Want me to speak to him? He owes me a favour."

"Why?" Jim had to ask.

"You're one of my best students Jim, and I have a duty to help out someone in need."

Jim chuckled humourlessly. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's hope you won't need to use it, but the motel's close enough to the farm that you could get there easily enough, right?"

Jim nodded. He could, but he'd manage without. "The barn is ok, y'know? Thanks, but, I'll be ok."

McCoy gave a nod and they carried on walking.

"So, what about the family business? Does your Mom want for you to have the farm one day?"

"I think I'd like that, but not if Frank hangs on. Man, I just wish Mom would see her way to getting shot of him."

"I'm sorry, it's tough on you that you don't get along."

"Ah, most of the time life is quiet. Just the way I like it. When things get too heated I just get out of there."

"I don't blame you, all I ask is for a quiet life as well. Speaking of which-" He stopped and Jim looked up to find they were at the library.

"Oh, yeah, well I hope you find some solitude, Sir."

"Thanks Jim, and the same to you," McCoy said, and Jim swallowed hard.

 _Let's go, Jim,_ he told himself, and he had to drag one foot forward to get him moving again so that he didn't just stand there and stare as the man walked away.

Since when did he share? Since when did he even talk to anyone, let alone talk about his problems? Jim berated himself the whole way home as he went over and over their conversation in his mind. Damn it, why, why had he said that about the barn? He could have made any standard excuse and McCoy would have known nothing of his homelife.

But he had opened up. And now he'd be known as the charity case - another reason to look out for him in case he went off the rails - again. And God, maybe McCoy knew all about that already? Jim was pretty sure Frank had let the school know about his little escapade two years ago - he had needed to explain about Jim's injuries. Once again though, Jim felt sure he could have explained them away without the need to mention that Jim had taken Frank's car and driven it into a ditch.

He shook his head, mad at himself now for reliving that shit. He shoved his earphones in and blasted out the unwanted thoughts with music.

 

The farm was quiet when he got back, no sign of his Mom, and neither Frank nor his truck was around. Jim retreated to his room and got to work on his homework before finding some food. He pushed away thoughts of Doctor McCoy every time his face appeared in Jim's head. He had enough trouble concentrating in class, he didn't need the man to enter his head at home as well.

He heard his Mom and Frank return much later, after Jim had eaten and gone to bed. He sat up when he heard a commotion in the hallway downstairs, listened for a while to Frank's raised voice, to his Mom's placatory responses. What the hell did she see in the guy? When things were calm again Jim lay down, but his eyes stayed open for a long time.

 

***

 

Jim's head was on the desk the next morning when he heard Professor McCoy enter the classroom. He pushed himself up and tried to focus on the real world as the rest of the room filled up. He was so tired he didn't know how he was going to make it through the morning.

"Mr Kirk." The soft voice beside his desk made Jim realise he had put his head down again on one folded arm.

He sat up, rubbed at his face. "Shit, sorry-"

McCoy looked down at him in puzzlement as Jim heard sniggering around him.

"See me after class please," McCoy told him, tapping his fingers on Jim's desk before moving away.

Jim sighed and brought out his water bottle to attempt to stay awake.

An hour later he watched the rest of his class as they reluctantly left the room, most of them making an excuse to talk to McCoy, forming a line at his desk as he tried, fairly obviously, to get rid of them as fast as possible. Maybe if he spoke to them now they wouldn't need to hang out by his office so much? Finally the room was clear and McCoy closed the door behind the last student before turning around.

Jim looked at him and was surprised to see, not anger or frustration, but concern. "I'm sorry," he started, "it wasn't because of your class, Sir."

McCoy frowned as he walked over and sat on the edge of the nearest desk. "I didn't think it was Jim, I'm guessing you didn't get a lot of sleep last night?"

Jim sighed. "Not much."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope." Jim shook his head, looked back up at the man, very reasonably trying to help him. "Sorry, I mean, thank you, but no. It was just one of those nights."

"Ok, well, I printed off a list of the student councillors here, if you wanted to consider looking into a room share, they'd be able to help." Jim took the list but he felt bad about it. "I put my number at the top there," McCoy added, "just in case you needed anything else."

"Right, ok, thanks," Jim muttered. In his dreams McCoy had given Jim his number many times, but never for the sole purpose of helping him out of a bad night at home.

"You need sleep to concentrate, that's what I'm trying to help you with here."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"I'll let you get to your next class Jim," McCoy said, standing and returning to his desk.

Jim shoved the paper into his pocket and tried to think how he could make himself feel better about this situation. He couldn't think of a thing. He just wanted to get back to the time when McCoy didn't know who he was and Jim could stay awake in class long enough to fantasise about him in peace.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bones couldn't concentrate for long enough to finish his lesson plan for the next week. Every time he would try to focus on the task Jim's face would show up in his mind instead. He was holding back from telling Bones what was really going on at home and what was affecting his work. Bones could look into the kid's records but he really didn't want to do that. He wanted Jim to get help, and if he came to Bones for that then great, but he couldn't force the issue.

He had spoken with Scotty already, given him Jim's basics, and Scotty had been very clear that all Bones, or his student, had to do was call and Scotty and his wife Jaylah would have a room ready. Bones hoped Jim would never need it, but something was distinctly off lately, and he worried that whatever situation Jim and his stepdad had going on at home, it was getting worse.

The kids began to enter his class a little before 2pm and Bones went straight into Professor mode. He could always put aside his thoughts and concerns during class, it was what made him a great teacher, so his mother, and his current faculty head believed. And so, apparently did his students who hung on his every word, who made lines down the hall just desperate to speak with him after class... _Oh God_ , sometimes Bones hated his job. Sometimes he just wanted to get out of there, lose himself in a book, maybe finally further his studies and settle in to practice medicine as he had once thought he would.

But for now, he took a deep breath and began his lesson for the day. Five minutes in he realised Jim wasn't there. When he noticed the empty seat his concern was momentary before he got back to the lesson - focused. He took the class through the previous day's homework, handing back marked assignments and finally getting to the introduction of their new topic of invertebrates. He would worry about Jim later.

 

The next day was the same. No Jim. After class, Bones talked to ten students before he left the room. The rest he found outside his office but the numbers looked at least a little more manageable, for someone else. Bones muscled carefully through them, squeezing through the small gap in the doorway he was able to make, finally getting to his desk and resting his head down for a moment. When he opened his eyes and sat back up, he remembered in a heartbeat about Jim.

Bones had been teaching for several years, he didn't often like to count how many. He had never felt the need to get involved with any student issues, he wasn't exactly what he considered approachable for personal issues, and the line of students outside his office would generally have inane questions about the paper he had set them or what topic he would be covering in his next class because they just wanted to talk to him - Bones could not for the life of him understand why. But no one had ever decided to ask him for advice. He was here for them, he was here for Jim. But Jim didn't want his help. And now he wasn't coming to class. A quick call to the office told him Jim hadn't been to any of his classes today. Maybe he was ill, but Jim had never missed Biology.

_Dammit._

He pulled up Jim's details from the school records on his laptop, picked up his office phone and dialled. No answer. He let it ring until Jim's voicemail told him he was "probably asleep, go away," and Bones couldn't stop the smile which formed at that. He hung up the phone and pushed his chair away from the desk, standing and crossing to the window. The open air and greenery looked as inviting as ever and Bones pushed at the window almost automatically. He took in a deep breath and left it open, despite the slight chill in the air.

For the next half an hour he got as far as reading through his emails and shuffling through the few papers on his desk, trying to push Jim from his mind. He had tried to contact him. It wasn't his job to do more.

Forgetting himself, he opened the door of his office a few minutes later and was immediately accosted by at least fifteen students trying to stop him leaving. He shook his head. "I have to go guys, catch me tomorrow, ok? I have an emergency - my dog got sick."

He eased himself back through the crowd, earning plenty of _ooh's_ and _oh no's_ as he went. Finally he made it outside and began the walk home. He couldn't keep thoughts of Jim from his head but he knew he couldn't call again. He could ask another member of the faculty to call him, but he had the irritating feeling that he was being... irritating. He needed to stop. Until just a few days ago Jim had only been on his radar as his top student who didn't even talk unless Bones deliberately asked him a question in class. Now he couldn't stop the kid's bright blue eyes appearing in his mind, hear the deep, soft tones of his voice - and of course his main reason for thinking of the kid at all right now, the fact that he might be in trouble.

He was home, lying on his couch, beer in hand, wondering when the old Bones was going to return - the one who only cared about his dogs, his bourbon and his sleep.

A text alert woke him from a light snooze and he startled awake. He couldn't find his phone for a second - a quick search found it under his hip tucked between the cushions of the couch. He pulled it out and absently patted the soft nose of Henry who had padded through to see what the excitement was.

_Sorry, I got sick, back asap. Jim_

Jim. Sick? It seemed plausible, there was nothing going around that he knew of, but Bones had no reason to suspect it not to be true. Jim had obviously seen his missed call from the school number and Bones appreciated the direct response more than he knew he should. With one hand to his chest in a futile attempt to stop his racing heart, he sent a brief reply, rewritten far too many times before he got it right.

_Get well soon, Jim. Thanks for checking in._

He had no idea how to sign it off, he could have been formal, gone for the full _Professor McCoy_ , or _LM_ , or even _Bones_ to be honest - he knew his students knew him as such. But he left it blank. Jim knew who he was.

 

  
Almost a full week had passed when Jim walked back into Bones' class. He said nothing as he went to his usual seat at the back, unhurriedly unpacked his books and took a drink of water from a bottle which he placed on his desk. Bones didn't make a big deal out of it, not even glancing more than twice in his direction. But when the class ended, instead of leaving right away, Jim slowly packed up again, allowing the stream of students to pass by, out of the room or into the line at Bones' desk.

Bones finally looked up from an unnecessarily indepth discussion about the dimensions of the mollusc they had been studying that afternoon, to see Jim slowly move towards the door. He frowned and called out to him, standing so Jim would see him above the heads of his fellow students.

Jim turned to him and Bones barely restrained a gasp at the clear bruise around his eye. It was faded but the edges were still there, Bones just hadn't been able to see it from the front of the room. And Jim looked exhausted. Bones schooled his expression quickly and realised the girl beside his desk was still talking, even as Bones swallowed hard and managed, "Can I see you in my office, Mr Kirk? Five minutes."

There were groans from around them as most of the line realised they had missed their chance for the day to speak with their Professor. But Bones didn't care about them right now. He just wanted to see that Jim was ok. Jim nodded, clearly reluctant, and only barely meeting Bones' eye. Bones sat down again as he heard the door click shut and hurried to deal with the remaining students.

  
  
"Dammit, kid, what the hell happened?"

Jim sat down heavily in the chair opposite as Bones watched him from across the desk. "I got into a fight."

Bones raised an eyebrow. "A fight? That really doesn't sound like you, Jim, are you ok?"

"No, yes, I'll be fine."

Bones frowned harder. "So, you weren't sick?" he surmised.

Jim shook his head, not meeting Bones' eyes. Bones sighed, not able to come out with what he wanted to say, to ask.

But Jim looked at him then, hurt in his eyes. "Is that all?" He looked ready to leave. "You asked me in here, Sir."

"I'm sorry Jim, I'm just trying hard to say the right thing..."

"What is the right thing?"

"I- I don't know. Look, will you talk to me? Please? What's going on here? One minute you're top of the class - top of all of your classes in fact. Now you're fighting, missing class... What can I do?"

Jim scowled at him for only a second before letting his features relax. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'll try to sort it out. But I don't need anything."

Bones sighed, at a loss - and now he'd offered help, he had maybe moved too soon. He couldn't pressure the kid any more. It was all in Jim's court now. He could only nod reluctantly as Jim asked to leave, and watch as he made his way out of Bones' office, clearly favouring his ribs as he moved.

"Jim," he called before he got through the door.

Jim turned back, lifting his chin a little as he waited.

Bones looked at him then, this bright, intelligent kid, clearly not being allowed, or encouraged to fulfil his potential by his family, now he was missing school because he was physically hurt. Bones couldn't stand to see him going down the wrong path. "You've got my number, right?" he said.

Jim nodded, almost sadly and Bones knew then and there that he would never use it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO IN ONE DAY :D

Jim's attendance was sporadic from then on. Bones bit his tongue whenever he saw the kid looking more tired than usual, he didn't question him as much in class because sometimes Jim just didn't look like he was all there. The remaining assignments in the weeks leading up to spring break came back on time and although not up to Jim's highest standard, they were still good.

He left a note on the final paper, which he would return in class the following day, with an encouraging comment, and a subtle reminder that if Jim needed to talk about his work, or about anything, Bones was there. The next day, Jim didn't show.

Bones was walking up his driveway at the end of the day when his phone rang and he held it to his ear with his shoulder while he found his keys.

"Bones, it's Scotty," the familiar accent proclaimed.

"Hey Scotty, how's it going?"

"Och, we're fine laddie, but apparently it's not so good for that student o' yours."

Bones' breath caught as he fumbled with the lock. "Jim? What's happened? He's been in touch?"

"Aye, early this morning. He's slept most of the day, Jaylah dropped in some breakfast for him but he's still here."

"Was he... was he hurt?"

There was a pause before Scotty gave another, "Aye, but nothing a little ice couldn't help."

"Has he spoken to you? Did you find out what happened?"

"No, he wouldnae talk to either of us, just kept apologising for needing to come here, thanked us both profusely before he went to lie down."

Bones cursed under his breath, finally pushing the door open and herding the dogs back inside. "Thank God he came to you. Thanks Scotty. Will you tell him-" But what could he say? Jim surely wouldn't appreciate it if he knew Scotty had called Bones. He shook his head. "Nothing, just don't let him know you told me, ok?"

"Aye lad, nae bother. I'll be in touch."

Bones put down his bag, keys on the hook, fed the dogs on autopilot and poured himself a whiskey. His fingers itched to contact Jim, to let him know that he was here too - he wanted to help. But he closed his eyes, fought back the worry again and sipped at his bourbon.

 

"Hey, Sir." The familiar voice drifted over as Bones landed on the ground beneath his window.

Bones squinted in the general direction and shook his head as he began to walk over to the vehicle parked nearby. "Mr Kirk," he said when he was close enough to keep his voice measured. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might miss me, Sir, wanted to offer you a lift somewhere."

Jim looked rough, his eye bruised, hair longer than when Bones had last seen it, and pushed back haphazardly from his forehead, sunglasses tucked into the neck of his pale blue Henley. Bones had to take a moment.

"Somewhere?" he finally asked. "Where are you headed?" He leaned his elbow on the roof of the truck and watched Jim carefully as he spoke.

"Out of town. Away from here," Jim said, looking away through the windshield. His hands hadn't left the steering wheel.

"Jim," Bones said, keeping his voice soft, trying to quell the rising panic at the thought that Jim might be about to leave and never return. Jim turned back to him and his eyes showed just how much he was struggling. "Let's go somewhere we can talk, ok?"

Jim nodded, frowning. "Yeah, that's what I said, I'm getting out of here. So are you coming with me?"

Bones decided right then that he had to get in, he'd sort out the where to's once he knew Jim wouldn't just take off by himself. "Ok, Jim, yes."

Jim looked relieved as Bones straightened up and picked up his pack, walking around the back of the vehicle to the passenger side. Jim opened the door for him, giving it a shove and Bones caught it and climbed in beside him.

Inside the cab felt small, a little claustrophobic; Bones was used to walking. But when he looked over at Jim, the kid's warm smile put Bones at ease. "Where to?" he said and Bones raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a plan?" he asked.

Jim shook his head but he checked his mirrors and stepped on the gas, pulling away and exiting through the school gates while Bones belted up.

Thinking fast, Bones said, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry."

"I have steak, was gonna cook 'em just for me but I'm happy to share."

Jim nodded slowly, as if weighing that up before he answered. Then he looked across to him, "Ok, that sounds good, thank you. I'll head on once we've eaten." A brief head tilt made Bones look over the back seat to where two full-looking backpacks were stashed.

Ah. So he did have a plan.

Jim was a definite flight risk, on edge, and it worried Bones enough that he held his words back for now. Once they were eating, rested, he'd bring it up with Jim then.

Jim drove carefully despite how jittery he seemed. After a few directions, they were otherwise silent and in a few minutes they pulled up at Bones' house. Jim gave a low whistle as he turned off the engine and they sat in the driveway for a moment.

"So, you uh, you wanna go inside?" Bones asked hesitantly. He didn't want to push but he really didn't want Jim to drive off alone.

"Sure," Jim said and he opened his door. Bones quickly followed, pulling out his keys and heading to the front door. He watched as Jim's took in the front of the house - small but cosy Bones always thought, one storey, dark wood frontage, adjoining garage. He wondered what Jim thought - growing up on a farm would be very different. He unlocked the door and led Jim inside, turning on lights as he went, trying not to think about the fact that one of his students had just driven them to his house.

Within a moment there was the scittering of claws on the wood floors and Bones' chocolate labradors were bounding down the hall to greet them. "Hey boys, hey," Bones said, rubbing each dog around the neck where they most liked the attention. They stood with tails wagging, moving around Bones and the newcomer and trying their hardest to push both men over in their excitement.

Jim immediately seemed to brighten and crouched down to give them both attention. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" he murmured to them. Bones stood watching the scene and marvelling at how much he liked seeing Jim with his dogs. Jim looked up after a while and his smile was wide as he kept a hand on each dog. "They're great, don't mind strangers do they?" he said.

Bones narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, yeah, they do make spectacular guard dogs."

"Aww, I'm sure they'd be on the case if you needed them."

Bones wasn't so sure. He loved his dogs though, wouldn't have them any other way. He motioned towards the kitchen and then chuckled as he realised Jim couldn't go anywhere with two dogs sitting on his feet. "Come on boys, let Jim move, ok? Just nudge them off," he told Jim with a smirk.

Jim eased a foot out from underneath Harry, and Henry got up as well, both dogs running ahead to the kitchen. "I didn't have you down as a dog person," Jim said as he followed Bones through the house.

"I guess I don't give a lot away in class," Bones replied. Jim just nodded, looking a little sad again and Bones thought now was as good a time as any to bring up the reason they were here together in the first place. "So," he said, pulling out two cans of Coke from the refrigerator and offering one to Jim. Jim took it with a thanks and Bones went on: "You didn't make it into class today. I was surprised to see you in your truck."

"I wanted to see you," Jim said, fiddling with the ringpull on his can.

Bones felt suddenly hot all over. He flipped his can open and took a swig so he didn't have to meet Jim's eyes. He waited, not knowing how to respond and hoping Jim had more.

Finally, Jim took a drink and then leaned back against the counter, looking down at the dogs again pressing against his legs. "I couldn't face class today, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you know, you don't have to apologise to me Jim, but if there's something going on that the faculty need to know about..." He left his words hanging for a moment, unsure how Jim would react to anything Bones might say. "I want you to be able to continue your studies, Jim."

"I don't know, this is already the second time around for me, maybe I just should have stayed working on the farm, not bothered with school."

Second time around? Bones let that lie for a moment. "Do you enjoy it? The farm work?"

Jim sighed. "If it was just me, and if Sam came back, then I'd say yeah, I could do it. But I can't - can't stick around with Frank anymore."

"Sam?"

"My brother," Jim said, a hint of something in his tone which made Bones think they didn't get along, or maybe they did and Jim just missed him. Jim went on after another drink: "He left two years ago. I was a bit lost for a time back then, went off the rails a bit - trashed Frank's car." He nodded to himself, not looking happy. "Yeah, those were not such good days."

Bones was trying hard to take all this in. Jim had gone from a quiet kid at the back of his class who handed in high level work, to... to this. And he had already brought himself back from this shit once. Bones suddenly felt so much anger towards Jim's stepdad that he crushed the can in his hand and Coke spilled over his wrist.

"Dammit," he muttered, turning to wipe the can off and wash his hands at the sink.

Jim was watching him when he looked up. "Sorry Jim, I - I just can't get a handle on all of this. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this shit at your age."

"I stuck around for Mom, but this past month she's not exactly been on my side. Let's just say I think they'll both prefer it when I'm not there."

"But is this really the best idea? I mean, where are you gonna go? Is that even your truck out there?"

Jim frowned mid-drink and once he'd finished swallowing he pointed the can at Bones. "Course it's mine. Belonged to my Dad, so now it's mine."

"Your Mom know you took it? Does she know where you are?"

"Well she doesn't know where you live, so I'd guess not."

Bones looked down, closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know, Sir, I don't know if you've checked my records but I'm a little older than you might think. Like I said, I didn't finish highschool with the rest of my year group. I'm twenty years old and I don't need to tell my Mom where I go."

Bones wondered at that for a moment, since he still lived at home. But Bones knew how hard it was for a student to get a place of their own. Jim could surely not earn enough for that, alongside fulltime study. And working at the farm, he was clearly tied to that place, like it or not. But apparently, today, something had changed and Jim didn't look like he was planning to return. He had to think fast or this situation was going to spiral.

"Look, are you hungry?"

Jim smiled, cocked his head to one side. "I told you, I'm always hungry."

Bones cleared his throat, not sure what to do with the look of blatant hunger on Jim's face, which seemed to have little to do with food. "Right, ah... right." Bones turned around to begin fetching supplies for their meal and he heard a soft chuckle from Jim behind him. When he turned back, arms full, Jim was petting his dogs again. They certainly seemed to bring out Jim's lighter side, but Bones wasn't surprised by that since they always did the same for him. "Would you mind getting out their food, Jim? It's below the counter there, behind you."

"In here?" Jim asked, opening the lower cupboard. He pulled out the large sack of dog food and held it aloft. "Ok boys, where do you eat this, huh?" he asked the dogs.

Bones huffed a laugh and nodded to the corner of the room by the back door. "Dishes are over there. Just a little over halfway, ok? Don't let them persuade you to overfill."

Jim laughed as he began to fill the dishes, the dogs right there at his heels. Bones put everything on the counter and watched Jim interact with the dogs. "Do you have animals on the farm, Jim?"

"Ah, no, not anymore, just crops. My dog died when I was eight. Never been able to think about replacing him."

Bones frowned in sympathy. Losing a pet was something monumental in a child's life. He knew, he had been there himself. But Jim had lost his father as well.

"How do you like your steak?" he asked, still watching as Jim put the food away and the dogs both dived in.

Jim met his eyes and the good humour was still there. He looked a completely different person when he smiled, the sadness left his eyes and Bones could see the kid who answered the questions in class and looked so pleased with himself when Bones handed back another assignment with top marks. He wanted to keep that smile on his face.

"Rare," Jim said. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"No, Jim, that's all right, why don't ya take a seat?"

Jim picked up his drink and did as Bones suggested, sitting at the bartop across from where Bones was working. Bones had always liked the layout of his kitchen and living area for this reason - cooking became sociable when you were in the same room as your family, or your guests.

"You know, it's a good thing I cleaned up last night, the place doesn't always look this well put together," Bones admitted.

Jim had a brief glance around and over his shoulder. "I can't imagine Professor McCoy keeping a messy house," he said and when he looked back he gave Bones a wink that made Bones' heart pound.

Dammit, he had to keep his unprofessional thoughts to himself. Finding out that Jim was older than his classmates, was in fact only eight years younger than Bones... it was messing with his head a bit, shifting boundaries he had easily kept in place due to their relationship as teacher and student. He would never have crossed those boundaries with a student, with a teenager. But Jim was twenty - despite appearances, he had a little more life experience than Bones had imagined.

But he was still young, still vulnerable, and still capable of rash decisions. Bones had to keep that in mind.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D

_ I wanted to see you. _

Man, what was he thinking? Bones had basically ignored Jim's comment, as well as the wink Jim had thrown his way. He really had to stop. The guy was interested in getting Jim back to class, that was all. And Jim had no intentions of going back.

He was enjoying this though, this no rules evening, petting Bones' dogs who were once again crowded round Jim's feet as he sat opposite Bones and watched the man cook.

“That looks real good,” he said, as Bones peppered the steaks and put them in a pan. He smiled at Jim and turned to the stove behind him. Jim looked. He couldn't not look, he had been obsessed with this man since day one and being presented with his ass at this close range - there was no chance of Jim's eyes staying away. It was a damn fine ass in those jeans, and Bones' legs just went on forever... Jim adjusted his pants and shifted a little on the stool, finally tearing his eyes away before Bones turned round again.

He couldn't think of a thing to say, now that they were here, now that Jim had talked about some of his issues. He didn't want to go into more detail about why he hadn't made it into class much recently. But on some level he knew he did actually - he wanted to tell Bones, let him know what a fight with his stepdad entailed. But he didn't want pity, he wanted to prove to Bones that he had sorted it by himself, he really didn't need help. He had definitely appreciated his brief stay at the motel though, that night had been one of the worst and he wasn't sure what he would have done if it hadn't been for Scotty and Jaylah's help. He wondered how much Scotty would have told Bones about that.

Jim looked back at Bones as he shooed away the dogs who were now at his side, waiting eagerly for a bit of steak.

“Not a chance boys, you've literally just eaten - what more do you want from me?”

Jim laughed as he watched them. He wondered how old the dogs were, if it had always been just the three of them here. Bones began to wipe down the counter and lay out cutlery and Jim thought he’d better get washed up.

“Bathroom’s just down the hall,” Bones told him and Jim got down from the stool, found his way to a compact but pristine bathroom by the front door.

He studied his face in the mirror and realised just how shitty he looked. He washed his hands and rubbed them over his tired face, trying to brighten himself up a bit. Last week’s bruise on his eye had faded to almost nothing, but Bones had surely still been able to see it. He shook his head at himself, unimpressed, and headed back out to the kitchen. 

Bones was just plating up, smiled at Jim and they sat down on either side of the bar.

“I don’t remember when I last had a steak.”

“Well, tuck in, I hope you enjoy.”

Jim did enjoy. Every mouthful and every word that Bones spoke. He was enjoying every moment and this wasn’t good because he had to leave - he’d promised himself he wouldn’t go back there, not this time, so he had to get on the road. And yet, being here, seeing a little of how Bones lived, some of his routines, he was wondering about his choices now - if he went, if he drifted, then he wouldn't see Bones anymore. 

“Jim, you know...” Bones paused, put down his fork and rested his chin on his hand. “I don't wanna put any pressure on you, but if this is your second time around, don't you want to just finish the year? After that you can do whatever you please, but you'll have graduated.”

Jim shook his head and pressed his lips together, not meeting Bones' eye. “If I could manage that without having to live at the farm, then I probably would stick around. But with Frank there? You've no idea what he's like, I just... I'm either gonna hit him back so hard I end up in juvenile, or he throws me out on my ass. Either way, not good.”

Bones was frowning at him when Jim looked up. “No Jim, that's... no that's not good. Look, I know you took up the motel offer that one time, which is great-” he added hurriedly while Jim watched, eager for this conversation to be done - he really didn't want to be re-living any of that recent shit. “But how about this- I have a spare room here. No preconceptions, no rules - well some rules, we'd have to discuss those - but just a room. Until you finish school. How would that be?”

Jim just stared at him. There was no way in hell that Jim could move in here. With the way he felt about Bones? No way. “Nope. Can't.”

A deeper frown. “Why not, Jim?”

“Aside from the obvious? You're my teacher, Sir, how's that gonna go down at school, moving in a student? And then there's-” he stopped himself before he could say something he’d regret, and thankfully Bones chose that moment to stand up, pacing a little before he turned and spoke again.

“We'll make it totally above board - I'll get the Principal's permission, and your Mom's of course.”

“I'm not a minor.”

“For the purposes of this let's just say you are, Jim.”

“That makes it easier for you?”

Bones shook his head. “Nothing about this is easy.”

“So, you think you could live with me? You know nothing about my personal habits.”

“Rules, kid, remember?”

“I'm not so good with rules.”

“You're a fast learner. I know you can cope.”

Jim sighed. He was feeling worn down here, not in a bad way, but in a way that he was suddenly thinking maybe it could work. He could finish school near enough to his Mom that he could see her, but without Frank in the picture.

“Jim?” Bones said quietly.

Jim met his eyes and they were soft and hopeful. Damn him. “Let me think about it?”

“Of course.”

Jim sighed and put down his fork, the last of his meal forgotten as his stomach decided to twist and turn.

Bones began to clear up and Jim got up to help. He reached for his plate just as Bones did and their hands bumped. “Sorry,” they said in unison and then they both made a second grab for it, Jim took his hand away holding both up in surrender.

“It’s all yours,” he said and he really didn’t know whether to laugh about it or turn and run from the house, because moving in and being this close to the man all the time? Why would he put himself through that?

Bones was watching him when he turned away. “You uh, wanna go over the rules now? Maybe help your decision making?”

Jim frowned at him. “I told you, I-”

“Rule one,” Bones began, ignoring Jim’s half protest. “If you get home before me, feed the dogs.”

Jim nodded, looking to where they were both now curled up under the heater in the living room.

“Rule two: no hook ups on week nights, but what you do at the weekends is your business.”

Jim looked at him a little scandalized. “You think I’d bring back a date here?”

“Not on a weeknight you won’t,” Bones repeated. 

Jim put his hands flat on the counter top and was about to argue that he wasn’t in the habit of dating and there was no way in hell that he would bring someone back to Bones’ house, but Bones pushed on with his damn rules.

“Rule three: you take care of your own meals, but you don’t cook for me. Understand? You’d be here to get through school, not to take care of housework or cooking. But,” he added, again not letting Jim get in a word, “you clean up after yourself and I’ll show you how to work the washer.”

“I know how to work a washer,” Jim said.

Bones clapped him on the shoulder. “Great, then we’ll get along fine,” he said and turned to load the dishwasher.  

Jim stared at his back for a second. “Wait, that’s it? No more rules?”

“Nope, although I’m thinking on my feet here, Jim, there may be more.”

Jim sighed. He really couldn’t think of a good enough reason to say no again. He averted his eyes from Bones’ ass and went to get his drink. “Hey, you didn’t mention alcohol,” Jim said, and damn if he wasn’t actually trying to sabotage this himself now.

“No, I did not because you’re not yet twenty-one are you kid, so why would we need a no alcohol rule when the law has that covered already?”

Jim gave him a grin. “You’re right,” he said and watched as Bones raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, I’ve thought about it.”

“Already?” Bones said, putting down the handtowel he was using. 

Jim nodded. “Yeah, all right - I mean, thank you, I’d like to take you up on your offer, Sir.”

Bones smiled wide. “That’s great kid. Let me talk to the school in the morning and we’ll get this sorted out.”

“Just- let me talk to Mom though, ok?”

“Of course, Jim, but if you need a hand with that, just let me know.”

 

They finished up the evening with Bones showing Jim his spare room and Jim being so tired he sent his Mom a quick text to tell her he’d call in the morning and he was with a friend, and he was asleep before he could count to twenty.


	6. Chapter 6

With no idea what the hell he’d been thinking, other than to save Jim from tearing off to God knew where in his truck, Bones awoke with a groan and smacked himself in the forehead.

He couldn’t blame anyone but himself for this. 

His hand itched to knock on the door to his spare room - Jim’s room - and see if he’d slept ok but he had to start off with boundaries, and good intentions. Boundaries and good intentions. He wanted Jim to finish school. He wanted him to be out of harm’s way, away from his step-dad. Any thoughts he had about Jim in any other context were a definite no.

He showered and found Jim already up, sitting next to a big mug of coffee at his kitchen island. He grinned at Bones and pushed a second mug towards him.

“I see you found your way around easy enough,” Bones said, smirking at the kid over his coffee. “Mmm. And you know how I take my coffee?”

“I guessed,” Jim said, still grinning. “Thanks, for this. For last night. I appreciate it,” he added, face straightening as he got serious.

“No problem, Jim. I’m glad you agreed to stay.”

Bones made them breakfast and afterwards Jim went to shower while he got on to the phone with the head of faculty and hoped Jim had spoken to his Mom already.

Then they were headed out, Jim offering to drive them both, Bones declining. Rule 3: or 4, he’d actually lost count. No sharing vehicles to get to school. There was no way Bones would risk them turning up together. He had to drive himself instead of his usual walk though as apparently making breakfast for two took him twice as long and he was running late.

 

“Again? Really?” 

Bones didn’t jump at the voice, but he did look angrily across to the source and saw Jim, standing there, leaning against the wall beside the window as if he belonged. 

“Jim, what are you doing here?”

“The same as you, I think,” Jim said, looking at his phone one more time before slipping it into his back pocket and fixing his blue eyes on Bones. “Although, I prefer to use the door to exit and I see that you… still prefer other means.”

“Jim,” Bones said, making the final drop out of the window and gathering up his bag which he’d already shoved through. “I thought we’d agreed not to travel between home and school together.”

“Yeah, we did, I’m not after a ride, I just wanted to ask you something.”   
Bones started to walk. “What is it Jim? It’s been a long day, I just need to get home.”

Jim caught up to him easily, Bones didn’t slow his step though. “We haven’t talked about groceries. I don’t suppose we eat the same thing, but I’d like to contribute, so, yeah. I was going to head to the store.”

Bones sighed and looked back to where Jim was lingering just at his shoulder. “If I let you buy the groceries we’re going to end up with cupboards full of Easy Mac aren’t we?”

“Well, you know, I do eat other things, I make a great creamed potato.”

“Easy Mac and creamed potato?” Bones sighed again. “Let’s go, we’ll take my car, come back for yours after the store.”

“Sure,” Jim said easily, and they walked together to where Bones was parked. Bones couldn’t help being a little sensitive to the glances of others as they walked, although he knew it was fine, they were legitimately living in the same house and that was all anyone needed to know. Bones just hadn’t really thought through the logistics of that arrangement involving grocery shopping, or bumping into each other outside of class.

With a cart load full of fresh food, a couple packets of instant pasta at Jim’s insistence, they walked out of the store. Jim couldn’t seem to stop himself from smiling over at Bones every few steps and Bones couldn’t stop himself from frowning and moving faster until finally they were back at his car and driving home, Jim finding a radio channel that Bones hated on principle, especially when he began to sing along far too loudly.

It wasn’t until they were back home, Jim eating his noodles right from the pan because he wanted to save on the washing up, Bones with poached eggs and spinach which Jim had merely laughed at when Bones had offered to share, that Bones realised what they’d done. “Jim, your truck…”

Jim looked up, curious for a moment before seeming to remember. “Oh right, it’s at the school…” he said and Bones just nodded slowly. “So, you uh, you mind driving me in the morning?”

Bones closed his eyes, rubbing at them with his thumb and forefinger for a second before nodding again. “Yeah, of course I will. So much for going in under the radar,” he added to himself.

“Hey, if you want I can go in through your normal route. Or maybe that’ll raise a few eyebrows. Maybe we should just split up in the parking lot, huh?”

“Jim, am I going to regret this?”

“This?” Jim asked, all innocence. “Letting me into your life?” he added, and then the smile was raging as Bones shook his head in resignation. “I would say you’re going to regret it, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in with a surprise chapter* Hi! I got some lovely comments and this happened - THANK YOU! It's tiny but I have a little more story worked out... I'm not going to say it'll be here soon because that would be SO silly of me *facepalms*. But one day there will be more! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bones, get that thing off my face.”
> 
> I did not write this whole chapter just so I could use that. I did not. Ok I might have done. That line was the 'notes' I had for this chapter :D

“Jim?” Bones called through the door giving it another tap. “I need to leave and, uh, you’re going to be late if you intend on getting to school today.” Still no answer but after another moment Bones heard a faint rustling of covers and a groan. “Jim, can I come in?” He knocked a final time and opened the door. The room was still dark, curtains closed and Bones could see Jim huddled under his blankets on the bed, clearly shivering in the warm room. He took the couple of steps to the bed and pulled down the covers just enough to expose the pale, sweat-damp forehead beneath. 

“Jim,” Bones said again softly, reaching out to place his palm onto Jim’s skin. Hot. Very hot. “Jim, you need some meds, ok? I’m going to get you something. I’ll be right back.”

Jim grunted and continued to shiver under his mound of bedding. 

Bones rushed to his bathroom, grabbed the med box he kept on the shelf and hurried back to Jim. He took out his thermometer even though it was pointless, he knew Jim had a fever, but he was acting on reflex here. 

“Jim, put this under your tongue.” He eased it in as gently as possible and grabbed a forehead strip, cracking it to activate the cool gel and placing it on Jim’s forehead. He poured out liquid Advil into the little measuring cup, checking Jim’s temperature before shaking out the thermometer and feeling his forehead again. Jim stirred a little and Bones tried to rouse him, easing an arm under his shoulders. “Jim, come on, you need to take this, you’ll start to feel better.” 

Jim groaned but he shifted enough that Bones could put the cup to his lips, gradually letting him sip until it was all gone. He let him lie back onto the pillow again and watched as Jim’s eyelids stopped fluttering and his breathing began to even out.

Then he switched over the cool pack for another and took out his phone, softly padding to the doorway and closing it enough so that he could still see Jim but that hopefully he wouldn’t disturb him by talking.

 

Twenty minutes later Scotty was kicking off his shoes in Bones’ hallway and telling him how sorry Jaylah was that she couldn’t be here instead and wouldn’t Jim be more than a little weirded out to find Scotty in the house when he woke up? What about his Mom? Anyone else?

“I don’t know any of his friends, he never hangs out with anyone at school. He may not want his Mom to know exactly where he is right now, I- we haven’t talked about that yet, I guess we should have done… Look, Scotty, just check on him occasionally and let me know if anything changes, ok? I’ll be back at lunch, I just don’t want to leave him here alone.”

“You owe me a large bottle of Scotch, laddie.”

Bones was already nodding. “Of course, and Friday night we’ll crack it open - but for now, please?”

“Aye, on ya go, we’ll be fine,” Scotty told him, waving Bones out the door.

Bones sighed, relieved, and made his way off with more thanks as he went.

By lunch Bones had texted Scotty only twice but each response was short and vaguely irritated in tone. Bones couldn’t help it though, he had made it his mission to take care of the kid, he couldn’t have just left him there, sick and alone. He made his way home quickly and found Jim on the couch, laughing, both dogs curled up beside him, and Scotty acting out some kind of mime in front of him, frozen in a ridiculously awkward pose as he turned to see Bones glaring from the doorway.

“You’re back!” Scotty said, foot dropping down to the floor.

“Jim, how do you feel?” he said, moving to the couch and touching his forehead.

“I’m great, Bones, Scotty’s been entertaining me, even though I told him he could leave hours ago.”

“Entertaining you, huh?” Bones grumbled as he went to retrieve his medbox from where he’d left it in Jim’s room.

Jim was laughing again when he returned, thermometer in hand, and Bones couldn’t help his mixed feelings of pleasure at seeing Jim better and happy, and jealousy that he hadn’t been the one to make that happen. 

“I’ll be out of your hair now, Jim, leave you in Doctor McCoy’s capable hands.”

“Thanks Scotty, and I’ll need to hear the rest of that story soon, ok?”

Bones turned to watch Scotty collect his jacket and caught him shaking his head, finger to his lips before that hand went to the back of his head, eyes wide in fake innocence. 

Bones glared. “Yeah, thanks, I’ll take it from here. See you on Friday?”

“I’ll be here!”

“Say hi to Jaylah for me,” Jim called and Scotty gave a final wave.

“Open up,” Bones said, thermometer near to Jim’s face. 

Jim’s head went back and he looked up in slight alarm at Bones. “I’m fine, really.”

“Just let me check and I’ll leave you alone.”

Jim sighed. “Really, look I made it out of bed and everything, I- mmmf-” Now he was glaring as the thermometer poked out from under his tongue and Bones reached for Jim’s wrist.

He held up his watch while he felt for Jim’s pulse with the other, actually pleased with how much better the kid was doing. When he was satisfied that Jim was on the mend he pulled the thermometer back out and checked it. “Hmm, still a little warm,” he said, pushing gently on Jim’s shoulder to get him to lie down and he cracked another gelpack for Jim’s forehead. 

Jim finally got his attention then, frowning up at him and gritting out, “Bones, get that thing off my face.”

“Jim, you’re still running a bit of a fever, we need to get it down.”

Jim still glared and Bones relented, removing the pack. “Fine, but no more excitement. And I forgot a rule - no dogs on the furniture. Come on, down,” he said, shooing the dogs off. They merely flopped down beside the couch and Jim trailed his hand down so he could pet whoever was in reach.

“Your bedside manner leaves a little to be desired, Doc.”

“I’m out of practice.”

“Well, you’ll get plenty with me, I can be a little accident prone.”

“That’s great, Jim,” Bones said flatly, tidying away his supplies.

“Now, I have to get back, so tell me what you’d like to eat.”

“Ah, I’m not really hungry-”

“Soup it is then,” Bones said, already heading to the kitchen. 

He heard Jim sigh loudly, before he called out, slightly croaky, “Ok, but not tomato, please, I hate tomato soup.”

Bones made him chicken soup and some of the crackers Jim had bought. Jim graciously accepted them and Bones left him with the television and his dogs and a promise to himself that he’d work on his bedside manner. “Call if you need anything,” he told him on the way out.

When he got home after work Jim was still on the couch and asleep. He looked like he’d recently showered and changed, his hair was still damp and he was only wearing boxers which Bones made sure he didn’t stare at for more time than it took to register the rocket ship print on front.  _ Oh God _ . 

He went to clean up and feed the dogs who looked as if they’d enjoyed their day of keeping Jim company. Bones’ mind wandered to lunch and what take-to-the-grave-secret stories Scotty might have been letting Jim in on. He was seriously regretting their friendship when soft footsteps made him turn. “Hey, Jim, how do you feel?” He had to restrain his own hand so as to avoid reaching for Jim’s forehead. “I’m ok, much better actually. Thanks again, for checking on me.”

“It’s no problem, I was worried when I saw you were sick.”

“Yeah, must have been a twenty-four hour thing, you think?”

“Maybe, Jim, but you should take it easy just in case. And maybe, wear another layer? You don’t want to catch a chill.”

Jim looked down at himself, Bones kept his eyes on his face. “Oh, right yeah, sorry, I showered and then felt wiped out all over again and forget to get dressed.”

Bones gripped the counter when he was alone, willing himself to calm down, but he was so on edge. It shouldn’t be this hard to keep himself professional. Jim was his student and today had been his patient. “Get a grip, McCoy,” he grunted.

“What is it?” Jim said from behind him. How did the kid make so little noise when he moved? “You’re not sick too are you? I don’t know how well I’d handle the bedside manner either, do we need to call Scotty again?”

Bones looked up at him and found himself smiling, despite his situation. “No, Jim, I’m ok, just thinking about… work.”

“Right,” Jim drew out. “Well, again, I may not be the best person to help with that, but I am a good listener, so I’m here, if you want to talk.”

Bones nodded. “Thanks, Jim.”

“Oh, hey, open that top cupboard, will you?”

“This one?” Bones opened it and Jim motioned with grabby hands until Bones pulled out what he assumed Jim was after. “Popcorn?”

“You want to join me with a movie?” Jim asked.

“I only watch movies when all parties are wearing pants.”

Jim laughed as he looked himself over again. “I’m wearing a shirt, you said add a layer!”

Bones wondered if now was too soon to end this torture for himself and find out if Jim would prefer to live with Scotty. On the other hand, Jim was so much happier than he had been, despite the earlier fever, and Bones didn’t want him to leave. 

“Fine, but I’m picking the movie,” he said, and Jim grabbed the popcorn from him and disappeared with a grin. “And no dogs on the couch!” he added.

“Anything you say, Bones.” And he knew full well there would be animals on his furniture within seconds, he just couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! And thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos <3


	8. Chapter 8

Bones had survived another day of classes of too eager students, never sure if they were really interested in what he was saying, always trying to keep calm and just get his information across to them anyway. 

In his final class of the day Jim had been in his usual seat at the back, working away, not really appearing to pay much attention to Bones, which was how he had always been in his class when Bones thought about it. He just couldn’t look at the kid now without knowing what it felt like to have him close by, watching over Bones’ shoulder while he tried to learn the best way to cook a steak; the sight of him lounging on his couch snuggling with Bones’ dogs; holding a mug of coffee in his kitchen while they both read the morning news. It was distracting.

He was trying to concentrate and finish up at the end of the day when there was a knock on his office door and Jim’s face appeared around the doorframe.

“Hey,” he said. “You didn’t answer my text.”

Bones frowned. “Ah, sorry, Jim, I think my phone’s turned off.”

“Oh, right.” He was slouched in the chair opposite to Bones before he could blink. “So, I was wondering, whether later on, after work maybe we could… catch another movie?” Jim sounded a little nervous, tentative, and Bones had to wonder if Jim had gone for this tactic deliberately, or if he was genuinely anxious about asking him.

Damn it. Bones was screwed, basically. He already couldn’t separate this thing they had from being professional or something else, and it was just too easy to slip into the friendship that Jim seemed so willing to give ever since Bones offered to help him. Not knowing whether he could keep this strictly professional was putting him constantly on edge.

“Damn it, Jim, I don’t know about that,” he said slowly, one hand going behind his head to scratch randomly. 

“What’s up? Are you not going home?” Jim sat upright suddenly, eyes going wide. “Oh, do you have a date? Shit, you have date-”

“What? Jim, no, I just don’t think-”

A sharp rap on the door made them both look around and Spock’s voice came from the hallway.

“Jim, out the window!”

“What? No!”

“It’s that or the closet - now go!” Bones was up and shoving Jim’s backpack through as Jim flailed out of his chair and followed, practically falling out over the ledge, all legs and arms. Bones gave a brief check to see that he wasn’t hurt before calling out, “Come in,” and trying to compose his features.

“Professor McCoy, is everything all right?” Spock asked, as he subtly eyed the room behind Bones.

“Oh, yeah, of course, everything’s fine here. How about you?” Bones resisted the urge to look behind him in case any evidence of Jim was still there.

“You missed our meeting, I came to see if you had been taken ill.”

“I did?” He checked his watch as if that would help anything. “Damn, sorry Spock. I must have got caught up here.”

“So, would you like to know what was discussed?” Spock said, pulling up the very recently vacated chair.

“Ah yeah, yes thanks Spock, that’d be great.”

Twenty minutes later Bones heaved a sigh of relief as Spock left him to it. Not thinking for a second that Jim would have hung around he therefore jumped halfway to the ceiling when he turned back from the doorway to find Jim resting on his folded arms against Bones’ windowledge. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Sir.”

“Jim, what the hell are you playing at?” Bones hissed, stalking to the window. “What do you think it’s going to look like if anyone sees you out there?”

“Well, I don’t know, Professor, I thought this was the best place to catch you if I wanted to discuss my work. And I think it would probably look more suspicious if someone saw you throwing me out of the window rather than just catching us talking in your office, don’t you?” He held an apple to his mouth and took a large and noisy bite while Bones just stared at him. “We don’t have anything to feel guilty about, do we?” Jim added through his mouthful. 

Bones scowled, realising that anything that he was feeling bad about was in his own head. He was making things worse by acting this way with Jim. 

“No, no we don’t,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, kid. But look, you can’t just hang out under my window, ok?”

“Because you might fall on me on your way out?”

“Jim, I will trash your snacks.”

Jim looked horrified for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “You wouldn’t. I’ve seen your face when your mouth’s full of Teddy Grahams.”

Now Bones was scandalised. “Jim, would you get out of here? I’ll see you back at home.”

Jim grinned widely at him and pushed away from the window, sauntered away like he knew Bones was watching. Which he was. 

***

Jim was still on the phone with his mom when Bones walked in. He tried to change his expression because he knew he looked mad and upset, but he turned away just in case he couldn’t manage it, and Bones hovered for only a moment before leaving him to it.

His mom knew where he was, Jim had told her the day after he’d moved in here that he was staying with his professor and that he wasn’t coming back until Frank had left. She hadn’t been happy, of course not, but she also didn’t give any suggestion that she would speak to Frank, that she would get rid of him. Because by this point Frank was her life, and whatever he did she could see beyond it. 

But now… now she’d just told him Sam was home. Sam. His brother had come back and Jim didn’t know how to take that news. Because why hadn’t he been in touch yet? 

“He’s been picking fights already with Frank, Jim, I need you to come home, please?”

“Mom, why hasn’t he called me? How long’s he been home?”

“Jim, come home and you can talk to him, get him to play nice with Frank. Please, it’s important to me Jimmy, you have to come home.”

She was crying, Jim knew that he had to go back, to check on her, to check on Sam. 

“Mom, it’s ok, I’ll be there.”

***

Jim was ending his call when Bones came back into the room, handing him a mug of coffee.

“Hey, Jim, everything ok?” he asked, hesitant. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said, nodding then shaking his head and taking the drink from Bones. “No, not really. My brother’s home. It’s been two years, and he suddenly just turns up out of fucking nowhere. Man, I just can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. How are things with your mom?”

“She’s not doing great. I need to get over there.” 

“Of course.” 

Bones wanted to help, but offering that right now didn’t seem right. But he was suddenly incredibly worried that Jim was going to get hurt. 

Jim was already up and moving off to his room, muttering to himself distractedly. Bones retreated back to the kitchen to feed Harry and Henry. In only a couple of minutes Jim was back, a bag slung over his shoulder, crouching to pet the dogs.

“You planning on staying back there?”

Jim looked up at him, a frown creasing his face. “I don’t know, maybe? I need to know they’re ok, that Sam’s not gonna do anything stupid. It kind of runs in the family,” he said sadly, standing up again.

“If you need anything…” Bones left his thought hanging. 

“Thanks, Bones.”

And then he was gone. 

***

Bones had tried to stop texting, calling, and generally trying to be a part of Jim’s life when he clearly didn’t need or want him to be. He’d been gone for two weeks, not been back to school, Bones hadn’t heard from him since he’d left and he’d answered exactly none of his calls, no texts, nothing. 

He knew Jim had a lot going on, Bones had provided a reprieve for him by having him stay for that short time. He knew it wasn’t meant to last and that eventually family and responsibilities would have to come first. He  _ knew _ that. But he’d wanted so badly for Jim to finish his classes, to graduate, to be able to move on. 

He spent another evening cooking alone, petting his dogs, pouring a second glass of bourbon. All the things that he had been doing and managing perfectly well by himself until he’d had the magical idea to invite Jim into his life. 

He picked up his phone, considering another text. Just something brief, just to let Jim know he was still here if he needed. Nope, stupid idea.

He threw the phone down and tried to wash away the frustration with his drink. It was Friday night and if he wanted to drink himself to sleep he could damn well do just that.

He was dreaming about Henry licking his face and Harry finishing his bourbon from the glass when he woke up. “Oh, goddamn it,” he muttered as real life Henry panted in his face. “Why can’t I dream about an actual person licking my face and not a damn dog? Huh?” 

He ruffled the soft hair behind Henry’s ears and then his eyes shifted to the boots standing    just inside the door. He lurched back in surprise as his eyes moved upwards.

“Jim,” he breathed. “Dammit kid, what the hell happened?”

He was off the couch within a second, shoving the dogs away with a gentle knee as he went to Jim’s side. There was blood splattered down his front, blood on his nose. His hair was just madness and he clearly hadn’t shaved since Bones last saw him. 

He tugged gently and got Jim moving to the kitchen, pushing his unresisting form down onto a stool and resisting the urge to tell him to stay while he went to get his medical box.

Jim was absently petting the dogs as they nuzzled at him when Bones came back. He only shooed them away when he noticed the blood all over Jim’s knuckles. Bones decided to check his hands out first and without asking he reached for Jim’s hand. “I’m gonna check for any breaks first and then I’ll get you cleaned up, ok?” Jim still hadn’t said a word and he sat fairly placid as Bones looked him over, not finding any broken bones but enough swelling that he got Jim clutching an ice pack while he tended to his face. 

“Dammit, kid,” he said softly. “I tried not to worry about you, I knew there was a chance of something like this.” He wasn’t sure where he was going with that. Jim clearly wasn’t in a talkative mood right now and Bones had no right to pry. Although, the kid was here, wasn’t he? Back in Bones’ house. He’d come to him, deliberately, not caring that he looked this way, not trying to cover anything up this time, obviously knowing Bones would have to question it as he cleaned him up. 

But Bones could wait for answers. The fact that Jim still trusted him enough to come here was enough. But then Jim started to talk. 

“I’m sorry I missed all those calls,” he started, his voice rough, not the jovial sound Bones was mostly used to. “I lost track of time, there was so much shit to sort out at the farm, and then Frank started to beat on Sam and Sam wasn’t having it and I had to step in, more than a couple of times.”   
Bones didn’t want to stop the flow of words but he did want to know if anyone else was hurt, needed help. “Your mom?” he asked gently. “What about Sam?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Frank might finally have got the message this time, he took off. Mom wanted me to go after him,” Jim let out a humourless laugh. “Me. The guy’s never hated anyone more in his life. She’s still taking his side. After all this. Sam stayed, at least, he said he would. I couldn’t be there any longer.”

“I’m glad you came to me.” 

Jim met his eyes for the first time and his face was soft and sad and Bones wanted to comfort him so much.

 

The open bottle of bourbon was on the countertop and Bones reached for it without thinking. Jim was watching him, looking a little swollen but less bloody, as Bones poured himself another measure. 

“You have plans to share that?” Jim murmured. 

“You’re underage,” Bones said, his tone harsher than he had meant it.

Jim was smirking at him. “Come on, Bones, I’m only a couple of months off. You think I’ve never had a drink?”

Bones frowned and sighed and had no willpower in the face of that small smile. He took out another glass and poured a tiny amount into the base, holding it out for Jim. 

Jim looked at him from under his lashes. “Really?”

Sighing again Bones topped it up a little and recapped the bottle. Jim nodded his thanks and held up his glass between them. 

“Thanks Bones, again. I mean, I have a lot to thank you for, but specifically, tonight.”

Bones raised his glass and tapped it against Jim’s. “Anytime, Jim.”

***

They had moved to the comfort of the couch and carried on drinking and talking, gradually opening up to each other as the alcohol made it easier to let the words out. 

When the conversation turned to their parents Bones knew it was time to stop.

“I just miss my dad, y’know? I mean he did so much and I’m nearly older than he ever was, and Frank tried in some fucked up way to be a father figure and he had no chance.”

“My dad wanted me to become a surgeon. I’m a huge disappointment to him.” 

“You’re a professor, that’s a great career.”

“Yeah, well. Your dad would be proud of you, Jim. You’re a good kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Jim mumbled, clearly nearing sleep as he slumped beside Bones, both long legs kicked out in front of him.

“‘S just a figure of speech.”

“Whatever you say,  _ Sir _ .” 

 

When he woke up they were cuddling. There was no other word for it and there was no way they were getting out of this without some form of embarrassment. “Jim,” he whispered, trying to nudge him off, squirming a little and not managing to shift at all.

“Jim,” he said, louder, and Jim was suddenly wide eyed and blinking at him with far too little space between them.

“Oh, shit, sorry, did we fall asleep?” His words were a little slurred. 

“Yes.” Bones tried to indicate with his eyes that the position they were in was awkward and Jim should move.

Unfortunately, Jim didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that he was lying practically on top of Bones with their legs tangled together. He was just staring at Bones’ lips. 

Bones had his hands on Jim’s shoulders at the same moment Jim began to lean in a little more.

“Wait, Jim.”

“What?”

“We’ve had a lot to drink.”

Jim reached over the side of the couch and nudged the empty bottle of whiskey with his finger. “I think you drank most of it?”

“Yeah, maybe. But I still know this isn’t the best idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m still your professor.”

“I’ll switch classes.”

“You need my credits.”

“I’ll pretend I hate you.”

Bones raised an eyebrow.

“I want to kiss you,” Jim said finally. “How about you?”

Bones had to swallow before he could say anything else. Damn this kid and his clear thought processes. “I want to be sober before… before anything happens here, Jim.”

Jim pushed up, rolling his eyes. “Ok, I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Bones shifted under his weight until Jim slid off him and they were sitting side by side. Bones rubbed at his eyes, feeling his head spin just a little. Jim was watching him. 

“Just so you know, I’ll still want to kiss you when I’m sober. And I’m not going to be able to not think about you when I’m in bed.”

He got up and Bones couldn’t stop his eyes trailing down and back up over his body. 

Jim winked at him. “‘Night Bones.”

Bones watched his slender hips and well-muscled shoulders as he walked away. Then he groaned and slumped back into the couch cushions, getting a double armful of fur as both dogs decided to ignore his rules and jumped up to join him.

“Gotta stop with the bourbon,” he told himself, letting his eyes close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote sleepy notes for the second part of this chapter last night and it turned into something a bit more lengthy. 
> 
> They snuggle accidentally fall asleep wake up plastered together neither one moves Jim leans in Bones can’t react. Doesn’t want to stop it. Dog interrupts?
> 
> Just made me chuckle :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“Wow, you sure like to make some noise in the morning, huh?”

Bones raised his chin enough to glare at Jim from under his eyebrows. He was resting on his elbows at the kitchen island, nursing a coffee mug and idly nuzzling at the dogs at his feet with a gentle toe.

“I don’t set an alarm on a weekend, you know? Feel free to keep the door banging and cursing to a minimum.”

“It’s my house, Jim. My house, my rules.”

“Damn, you’re grumpy in the morning. Is this why you so rarely smile in class? I mean, life is good, Bones. Drink some water, eat an apple - it makes all that pain go away.”

Bones was still glaring. “Jim, do I need to ask you to move out or are you going to stop being so goddamn cheerful?”

Jim smirked and reached for his own coffee mug, taking it black. He did choose an apple though because it always did the trick. Something magical in that fibre-filled, sweet, crunchy goodness. 

“How do you feel?” Bones asked after a short silence. 

“Great, I feel great Bones. I wanna feel how great you feel, but I can wait. Because you look… I mean you look good, you always look good, but right now I can tell you’re taking that whiskey a little harder than I am.”

“Oh God,” Bones said, finally chuckling and letting his head drop onto the countertop. 

Jim gave his shoulder a pat and crunched loudly in his ear. 

***

Bones huffed something about the dogs as he passed through the living room later. They had silently eaten breakfast, and then Jim had taken his second cup of coffee and made a nest for himself on the couch, while Bones went to shower or whatever it was he was doing back there. 

“Wait, are you walking?” Jim asked, sitting up and moving off the couch. “I’ll come with you,” he added, before Bones had a chance to deflect. 

Bones huffed again, grumbled and waved his hand in a be-my-guest-if-you-must gesture towards the front door and Jim hurried to grab his boots and jacket while Bones waited, all but tapping his foot with impatience. 

***

“Don’t get me wrong, kid, I’m grateful that you can crack a smile. Especially after last night, with your folks.” He shook his head a little, obviously not sure about bringing it up again, but Jim nodded.

“It’s ok, you can ask about it, if you want.”  

“I don’t wanna know anything you don’t want to tell me, Jim.”

“Ok, well can we talk about the other thing?”

Bones sighed heavily and looked back down to his boots. 

“You know, about the drunken almost-kiss?”

“Jim-”

“Bones, hey, if you don’t want to get involved, I understand. I know I’m a student, I’m a flight risk, hell you already know about my family baggage. But if you could look past all that-”

“Jim.” Bones stopped suddenly, a hand going to Jim’s bicep, bringing him to a standstill. “I don’t care about any of that. I care about you. I want to do the right thing by you, and I don’t know if getting into a relationship with you is the best way to do that.”

Jim raised his eyebrows, trying to avoid the big grin already forming on his lips. 

“What the hell has you so happy now?” he huffed out, dropping his hand but not moving away. “Did you hear what I said?”

Jim nodded, biting on his lip a little to calm his features. “Yeah, Bones, I heard what you said. And it sounded pretty positive to me.”

“You’re the most bafflingly optimistic person I know.”

Jim smiled wider now. “Thanks Bones. I won’t lie, I think being around you has helped that side of me to really come to the forefront.”

Bones just stared at him as Jim backed away before finally turning around and allowing himself a deep breath of fresh woodland air. He really did feel good, despite what had happened with his family, maybe even because of that. Because one way or another things had changed after last night. He was out of that house, away from Frank and his toxicity. He’d wait for his mom to contact him and then he’d try to talk her around. 

But for now, Jim knew he had Bones. He had this, whatever this was, and it was enough to make him smile, definitely enough for him to try to get Bones to smile. He had time to work on that.

“Come on, Bones,” he called back over his shoulder. The guy was still standing there, staring after Jim as if he really couldn’t understand him at all. He looked beautifully confused with the dappled sunlight bathing him through the trees. Jim sighed and waited as Bones finally moved to catch him up. 

***

He was trying, he was working on his face - less frowning, more curving upwards of his lips. Jim called him grumpy and it was true, who was he to deny that? Spock had been no help, he barely understood basic human emotions, how was he ever going to help Bones to become more carefree and worthy of Jim’s attentions?

Scotty had been even less helpful, finding the joy in life was not something the man had ever needed to consider, Bones was certain of it. He had a beautiful wife, a thriving business, he was permanently happy. 

Bones was grumpy. It was in his nature, and it didn’t matter if good things happened, or if life was full of crap - he wasn’t built for ready smiles and frivolities. 

When he thought about Jim, that was when Bones was at his most relaxed. He could feel his chest easing these days whenever he put his key in the lock, just knowing that Jim would be there in his house, maybe making dinner at the stove, maybe taking a nap on Bones’ couch. 

He hadn’t mentioned anything else about them, about starting anything resembling a relationship, but sometimes Bones caught Jim watching him, in what Jim probably thought was a subtle way that Bones wouldn’t notice. Of course, he did notice, because Bones was watching Jim almost as often as Jim had his eye on Bones. The difference was when Bones was caught out he’d turn away with an embarrassed half-cough, pretend to be fully absorbed in pretty much anything else. When Bones caught Jim looking, Jim would smirk and give him a lascivious wink and Bones would feel his stomach twinge and his fingers tingle with the urge to be closer to him.

He caught himself smiling as he climbed out of the truck in the driveway. He loved his job. He loved working hard. But now he loved coming home even more. He turned the key and as usual there was the scuffle of feet and claws on the hallway floor and he was shoving gently but firmly passed Harry and Henry, murmuring his adoration to them as they rubbed and bounced and panted happily beside him. He stood up and took off his boots and jacket, leaving them beside the unusually untidy pile of Jim’s boots, and called out to him. 

There was a sound from the living room and he frowned and followed the dogs as they ran off ahead of him. 

“Hey, Bones, how you doin’?”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones murmured as he took in the sight of Jim stretched out with an almost empty bottle of bourbon hanging off his hand over the side of the couch. 

“What happened? What is this?” he asked softly, stepping slowly across the room and crouching beside Jim. He wasn’t angry, far from it. Although by his reckoning that was  _ his _ damn bourbon. 

“Nothing happened, Bones, I juss had a drink, thas all.”

“More than one, Jim. You know if you start with a glass it sometimes helps to curb that desire for more.”

“I know, I know, it doesn’ matter,” Jim slurred again. 

Bones hung his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked back Jim had the saddest expression on his face and Bones just felt devastated. He reached out and hooked the bottle around its neck, nodding at it as he asked gently, “Can I?”

Jim gave it up easily, loosening his fingers and letting Bones relieve him of it. Fuck, if he’d just gotten home a bit earlier, maybe he’d have been here to listen to Jim instead of Jim telling it to the bottom of a bottle of whiskey. 

He didn’t know what to say. For once he had no advice on offer. Maybe this was just a one off, maybe there was a problem here that Jim had developed before the breakdown of his family. But Bones liked to think his bedside manner had improved somewhat since Jim had arrived in his life. He put the bottle down and moved a little closer to the couch so he could rest his back against it, still able to see Jim’s face from where he sat. Then he slipped his fingers around Jim’s, taking the weight of his arm as he felt Jim’s fingers clasp around his, and heaving a sigh of relief as he felt that connection. 

“It’s ok, Jim, it’ll be ok,” he whispered. 

“Mmm,” Jim murmured back. “’M glad you’re home.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you even get to your classes yesterday?” Bones asked. He was still skirting around the whole whiskey debacle. That didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to figure out what had happened though.

“No, I didn’t. I just… I got to thinking about things and-” Jim cut himself off with a long sigh. “Yesterday was my birthday.”

“Goddammit Jim, why didn’t you say something before?” He was almost on his feet in his sheer panic of not knowing such an important fact about Jim’s life. 

“Bones, it’s ok, I didn’t tell you because I  _ really _ hate my birthday. You might have guessed as much from the whole-” He mimed swigging from a bottle, and Bones frowned. 

He was somehow both horrified and relieved. At least there was a logical explanation for the drinking binge, and it hadn’t been just a random occurrence, or that something had happened that Jim felt he couldn’t tell Bones about. 

“Right,” he said softly. “You’ve uh, always felt this way?” he asked carefully. 

“Yeah, yeah pretty much. I mean, from when I was old enough to understand why Mom was always so sad.”

Bones didn’t know what to make of that. Sad on her son’s birthday? “You, uh, spoke to her yesterday, or..?”

“No, no way. That would not have gone well.”

“She didn’t even message you? I didn’t realise,” he said, almost to himself. “And you were on your own here-”

“Bones, hey, don’t worry about it, ok? If anything, I should be the one apologising to you, I should have told you. And I had your dogs here to keep me company. I guess I thought, maybe I could handle it this year, with… with being here. But-” 

He hung his head and Bones reached across the countertop, his fingers stopping just short of Jim’s hand. 

“My dad died on the day I was born,” Jim finally said, and Bones’ whole body shivered involuntarily. 

“Jim,” he whispered. “Dammit kid, I’m sorry.”

Jim was nodding slowly. “Sucks, huh? And I know I should be old enough not to take it so hard, but, well it’s still fucking hard, you know?”

“Yeah, Jim, I know.” He leaned that little distance so he could grasp Jim’s arm and just held on.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t apologise, Jim. Just- will you let me make it up to you today? We can grab lunch, or a movie, whatever you want.”

Jim looked at him as if he had just suggested they buy tickets to outer space and Bones was paying. “You want to go out? With me? Spending time together?”

“Well, don’t make a big thing of it Jim, I’m just suggesting we take your mind off things, that’s all.”   
Jim let out a laugh and stuck his tongue between his teeth as he grinned. “We could definitely manage to do that right here, you know, no need to even leave the house.”

“Jim, will you be serious for one damn minute.”

“I am serious, Bones.” 

And Bones knew that he was, but that didn’t make it any easier to think about letting it happen. 

***

They agreed on pizza and then a movie of Jim’s choosing, and despite his best efforts Bones completely failed to discourage Jim from calling it a date at every opportunity. He didn’t even mind. Jim was back to his contented self today, and Bones just wanted to keep things that way. So he bought Jim an extra large slice of cheesecake, allowed him to shove a forkful towards Bones’ mouth and tried to stop frowning whenever he realised he was worrying too much. He could do this. 

They could keep things platonic, he could resist the looks, the winks, the arm around the back of his seat in the theatre as they watched the previews. He shook his head and nudged Jim in the ribs, making him cry out loudly enough for several people to turn and stare at them, and then Jim was the one scowling at Bones’ “completely irrational behaviour”. Bones found himself smiling then and enjoying the movie and he even overlooked the firm press of Jim’s arm beside his on the arm rest. 

The urge to take hold of Jim’s hand as they left the theatre was something he hadn’t expected, and by the time they were nearing his truck and Jim jumped onto his back demanding a sleepy piggyback, Bones wasn’t sure what the hell he’d started here.  

He sighed heavily and held on to Jim’s thighs as he carried him. “Happy birthday, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really small, but I wanted to sort them out a bit, and I liked the way the last chapter ended, so here it is :D
> 
> And [here’s](https://animetrashmuffin.tumblr.com/post/182098775618) the amazing art I saw on tumblr that inspired the piggyback at the end!


End file.
